freedom_fighters_neofandomcom-20200215-history
Călin Stanciu
Călin Stanciu is the creator of the fanfiction "Freedom Fighters NEO" and it's spinoffs published on Fanfiction. His avatar is The Merger Magikoopa. History Ever since he was a toddler, Călin was a Sonic fan. His first Sonic game was "Sonic Rivals". At some point, he learned about the rivalry between Sonic and Mario. Naturally, he was on Sonic's side. However, he started to believe that Mario's archnemesis was Wario instead of Bowser, the main antagonist of the Mario franchise. Despite the fact he learned that Bowser was actually Mario's archnemesis, he also learned shortly afterwards that he and his son, Bowser Jr., were not absolutely evil, and started to like them over Mario. Despite this fact, he still believes that Princess Peach's perfect match was Mario, and Princess Daisy's was Mario's brother, Luigi. Bowser still has a princess, that being Rosalina. At another point, Călin learned about Kostas the Hedgehog's war with the demons and decided to join him. Shortly afterwards, Kostas reached a form named "Ultra Instinct", with which he had the ability to pacify demons that weren't willing to erase the world after their genocide. Thus, Kostas befriended his former archnemesis, Exetior. However, Kostas still despises Sark, who took Exetior's place as Kostas's archnemesis. At the point where Călin allied with Kostas, he also learned about Sally Acorn, though in Exetior's timeline she had nothing to do with the real Sally, as she was named "Sally Nettle". Because of this misunderstanding, Călin started to hate the real Sally Acorn and ship Sonic with Amy Rose, but a Deviantartist named JayFoxFire made her own view of Archie Sonic's future in which he married the real Sally. Feeling ashamed for his misunderstanding, Călin became "The Merger Magikoopa" and unleashed a Super Genesis Wave in his mind, causing Sonic and Sally to be a couple. At some point, the Merger Magikoopa installed Undertale. Wanting to see how the game was like, he watched a playtrough of the Genocide Route's final battle, the boss battle with Sans, thus Sans became his favorite Undertale character. Originally, he thought that the first human, Chara, was evil, until learning about a timeline named "Glitchtale", where it was revealed Chara was corrupted and that they could be saved by aborting the Genocide Route. The Merger Magikoopa learned that, if the Genocide Route is aborted, Flowey, the main antagonist of Undertale, does not appears in the Ruins if he resets, making the Underground's lost queen, Toriel, the first monsters the last human, Frisk, would meet. He decided to play the game in such a way so Frisk won't remember past timelines: in the first run, he kills every monster except for Sans's brother, Papyrus, and Flowey himself, then, in the next run, no monster is killed, giving the impression that whether Frisk is a genocider or a pacifist depends on whether Frisk first meets Flowey, whose view of the world is "kill or be killed", or Toriel, who believes that all monsters can be pacified by merely talking to them. Trivia * Călin likes Disney.